A Gift From a Hero
by YellowButterflies
Summary: In The Lost Frontier, I noticed Keira was sporting a new necklace, this is how I think she got it.  A sweet, fluffy, oneshot. JakXKeira


**A Gift From a Hero**

**Summery: In The Lost Frontier, I noticed Keira was sporting a new necklace, this is how I think she got it. A sweet, fluffy, oneshot. JakXKeira**

**A/N: This is my first fic so please go easy on me. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter, Naughty Dog does. **

Jak walked through the streets of Haven City, his destination was Keira's garage. As he walked along the street's he thought of how lucky he was to have her as his girlfriend. After all they had been through together, the three times that he had saved the world, being poisoned and then having to race in situations that the prospect of death was very high. Along with the emotional and personal trials their relationship had faced, including a little orange rat who seemed to have a problem with them getting serious, and a certain kiss that was shared between Ashelin and Jak (one-sided of course). But finally after years of wanting to be with her Jak could finally say that Keira was his, his girlfriend, his love, his life.

Jak was nearing her garage and as he looked around he saw the effects the eco shortage was having, he wished there was a way he could help but he didn't know how. At that point Jak decided to speak with Onin and the Precursor Oracle, to see if they knew of anything he could do to help save the world from their loss of eco.

Finally Jak arrived at Keira's garage. He walked in, not bothering to knock. There, leaning over a zoomer, was Keira. He stood there for a minute, appreciating his girlfriends beauty and the passion and concentration she put into her work. Jak swiftly and silently walked up behind her and put his hands around he perfectly curved hips. This raised a slight gasp out of Keira, much to Jak's enjoyment.

"Calm down it's just me" Jak assured her.

Keira instantly smiled and leaned into Jak's arms. "Hello" She said simply.

"Hello" Jak replied, as Keira turned in his arms to face him. "What are you up to in here?" he asked after leaning down and giving her a quick kiss.

"Nothing much" Keira said "I didn't have anything else to do so I thought I'd check the oil in my zoomer, see if it needed changing"

"So, you're not busy then?" Jak asked.

"No" she said as she raised a curious eyebrow.

"So, then would you like to join me for a quick trip to Spargus, to watch the sunset?" he asked.

Keira smiled at him and said "I'd love to. Just give me a minute to clean up"

Jak nodded, then leaned down to give her another kiss, but this one was more passionate, after a minute Keira broke the kiss, much to soon in Jak's opinion. She then grabbed his hand and lead him up the stairs to her apartment, that was conveniently located above the garage.

"Make yourself at home, I'll only be a few minutes" Keira said to Jak as she disappeared into her bedroom, leaving Jak in her living room area. He settled down on the couch and picked up one of Keira's mechanic magazines and began flipping through it.

Not five minutes later Keira emerged form her room with changed clothes and clean hands. Jak noted that she had also put some perfume on, the one that Jak loved, and combed her pretty blue-green hair.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yup" Keira replied, grabbing her keys, turning off the light and locking the door as they left.

As they walked the streets toward the air-train, hand-in-hand, Jak thought about how he was so happy to be with Keira, and he was hoping that she would like the gift the he had gotten for her. Just a simple necklace, a small token to show how much he cared for her. He planed on giving it to her just after the sunset tonight. It was a way to re-live a moment they had shared in Sandover.

One night, before Daxter had been turned into the furry rat he is now, Jak and Keira sat together on Sentinel Beach, watching the sunset. Daxter wasn't around, so the two were simply enjoying the time they had alone. Just after the sun had set Keira had given Jak a small eco crystal she had found, and told him to keep it with him so that no matter where he went, a part of her would always be with him.

Jak had the stone with him the day they went through the rift, and had managed to keep in with him through prison, the time he was fighting for the Underground, when he was banished to the Wasteland and he had it with him every race he was in, while in Kras.

Now that Keira was Jak's girlfriend, he felt that he no longer needed the crystal because she was already with him. So he had the crystal made into a pendent that hung from a delicate chain, special for her, and he was going to give it to her tonight.

They boarded the air-train and began the short flight to the Wasteland. Soon they arrived there and it was starting to get dark. Jak lead Keira to where the torrent gun was and helped her climb to the top, they then took as seat on the rock in front of the gun.

They sat with their feet dangling over the edge, Jak's arm was wrapped around Keira, and she was leaning into him.

As the sun was almost finished setting Keira said "This is so beautiful, it reminds me of the sunsets that we use to watch in Sandover."

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons why I brought you here, one of the three things I knew you'd love about tonight," Jak said "a sunset."

"Well, you got that one right, I guess some things never change" Keira replied "What are the other two?"

"The second is that I'm so amazing, and you just love being with me" Jak replied with a playful smile "and kissing me."

"And what makes you think I like kissing you?" Keira questioned, with a playful smile of her own.

In response Jak cupped her cheek gently and kissed her. Keira responded, quickly, deepening the kiss. After a while Jak pulled away and saw the disappointment in Keira's eyes. He chuckled softly and said "See I told you, you just can't get enough of me."

Keira decided not to argue with him, knowing that he was right, instead she just pulled him in for another kiss, which he returned happily.

After another few moments they broke apart again "What's the third reason?" Keira asked, slightly flushed.

"Well, the third reason I'm not to sure about, I guess I just had hope you'd like it." At Keira's confused expression he whispered softly, "turn around."

Though confused, she did as she was told and turned so that her back was facing Jak.

As soon as her back was turn Jak reached into his pocket and removed the necklace, he then gently brushed her hair to the side and placed the necklace around her neck.

Keira held the new weight that was just placed around her neck and examined the crystal. She turned to look at Jak and said "You still have this?"

Jak looked into her emerald eyes and said "Yes, I've had it all along, so that you were with me in everything I did, all the trials, the hard time, the good times and the bad times. But now I feel that since I'm with you, that I'm officially your boyfriend, I don't need this crystal because you are with me."

Tears were forming in Keira's eyes, touched that he had kept the crystal all of these years, and then had into put into a necklace for her. She smiled at him getting lost in his blue orbs. She then leaned forward and pulled him into a tight embrace. She pulled away from him slightly and whispered "I love it" before engaging in a deep passionate kiss with him.

After what seemed like eternity, but barely seemed long enough to the two lovers, they broke apart, still holding each other in their arms.

"I love you" Jak said as he stroked her hair.

"I love you too" Keira replied, completely content to spend the rest of her life right there in Jak's embrace. She knew she had the most wonderful boyfriend anyone could have, a man that truly loved and cared for her. As she gazed at the crystal she realized that this was a love the could never be broken and one that could endure any trials they might face in the future.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it and please leave a review, I'd love to know what you think of my story. :)**


End file.
